Random Funny Stuff with Akatsuki!
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: Random funny stuff...with akatsuki! muahahahaha. need i say more?


Fun with Akatsuki, Naruto and That Emo Kid

Fun with Akatsuki, Naruto and That Emo Kid

Naruto: Welcome to Naruto's Wide World of Nature. Today we feature the fox, who is me, of course.

Naruto: This fox and the Nine-Tailed Fox are very different.

Naruto: Duh. Nine tails, longer ears, sucking at hockey…

Itachi: WHAT? NINE TAILES SUCKS AT HOCKEY? DAMN IT! WE'LL TAKE THAT OTHER ONE THEN. OH GREAT MAGICAL BEAST COME WITH US! bows

Fox: bitch slaps Itachi beep YOU beep! IM GOING TO THE STATE CHAMPION SHIP THERE IS NO beep WAY IM GOING WITH YOU ASSHOLES!

Itachi: Oh fine have it your way.

Naruto leave.

Naruto: What? I just got here!

Your contract was only for the introduction. Leave.

Naruto: FUCK YOU WRITER! poof

Kisame: Good. He's gone.

Itachi: When did you get here?

Kisame: Read the sign you blind idiot. Oh wait. You can't so I'll tell you what it says:

FUN WITH AKATSUKI, NARUTO AND THAT EMO GUY

Itachi: Who's that emo guy?

Sasuke: Me.

Itachi: Billy? Is that you? OH THANK GOD! THEY SAID YOU FELL OFF A CLIFF! hugs Sasuke

Sasuke: GET THE beep OFF ME beep

Kisame: He can't tell. He's blind.

Sasuke & Naruto: When did that happen?

Flashback

Itachi: Hi there little kitty! Want an ear rub? Oh that feels good doesn't it? You're a pretty little kitty!

Ends

All: WTF

Kisame: Oops wrong flashback.

Flashback

Sasori: Um…was it a good idea to let Itachi drive after using so much pot?

KABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! SCREEEEE! CRASH! BLANG! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Itachi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!!

All: …no.

Ends

All: WTF

Kisame: Oops wrong again

Flashback

Itachi is wearing a smily face mask

Ends

Itachi: OK YOU MADE THAT ONE UP

Kisame: Oops…hahaha…

Flashback

Tobi: Um…Itachi-san…what's this? Hmmm… White Out: Extremely flammable. Do not get on clothes, skin or in eyes.

Itachi: What are you doing Tobi?

Tobi: Hey Itachi-san Sasuke is behind this mirror!

Itachi: WHAT? FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!

Tobi: ducks throws white out in Itachi's eyes

Itachi: fireball bounces off mirror and comes back at him

Itachi: OW OH beep GOD MY EYES THEY beep BURN! TOBI YOU beep HOLE!!

Tobi: UH OH runs

The End

Kisame: Moo.

NO

Kisame: Moo.

NO

Kisame: Moo.

NO

Kisame: Moo.

OK THAT'S IT. HIDAN!!

Kisame: You say that every time and nothing ever happens.

Hidan: You called master?

All: Since when do you call her master??

Hidan: Ever since I flushed her tamagotchi down the toilet and she threatened to kill me unless I call her master.

All: …

UNCH UNCH UNCH UNCH GAARA OF THE FUNK

All: OH NO. GAARA'S BACK

Gaara: Hey Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, and Mr. I-love everything. snicker

Itachi: THE WRITER MADE ME DO THAT

And I shall do it again.

Itachi: MR. WUBBLES IS SO CUTEY WOOTIE! THOSE FLOWERS YOU PUT ON THE WINDOW ARE SO PRETTY! YOU SMELL NICE TODAY! I LOVE BUNNY WUNNIES AND PUTTY TATS AND ESPECIWALLY WITTLE DEER! THEY PRANCE WITH SUCH GRACE! OH TODAY IS SO HAPPY! ARE YOU HAPPY? OH GOODY WOODY! UH OH MR WUBBLES MADE AN UH OH ON THE FLOOR! THAT'S OK MR WUBBLES. I STILL WUV YOU!

All: WTFH

Gaara: …

Kisame: …

Deidara: …

Hidan: …

Tobi: …

Voldemort: …

All: HE SAID NO MORE HARRY POTTER CRACKS!

_And now: Hufflepuff V.S. Griffindor_

All: WHAT DID WE JUST SAY??

Sorry.

Tobi: Hey Kisame-san.

Kisame: What?

Tobi: Jump in this pool of water! There are fishies there!

Kisame: REALLY? YAY FISHIES!! jumps in pool

Deidara: Um…where did that pool come from?

Tobi: The Amazon Rainforest.

Kisame: YAY FISH-

Kisame: OH CRAP

Tobi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Deidara: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sasori: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Itachi: What? I can't see.

Zetsu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

All: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE??

I've been here you just didn't care to notice me.

Sasuke: Yeah. You forgot about me.

Itachi: That voice…was it Sasuke-kun's?

Sasuke: ITACHI… FINALLY I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE…

Itachi: OH CRAP. NO NOT THAT! PLEASE NO!

Sasuke: puts on earmuffs and a random boom box appears out of nowhere

Itachi: NO! NO! NO!

Sasuke: click

_I…don't mind…_

Itachi: NO…NO…IT'S PARIS HILTON'S ALBUM!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Sasuke: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

The End

Kakashi: No it's not.

Naruto: Yeah!

Sakura: YOU DIDN'T EVEN PUT ME IN ANY OF THESE YET!

Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Choji, Pakun, Gamabunta, Zabuza, Haku, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Kabuto, Ibiki, Hanabi, Iruka, Moegi, Baki, Menma, Kaiza, Ranmaru, Aoi, Anko, Inari, and everyone else: YEAH US NEITHER!!

Hey hey! I'm planning on getting everyone for the next one. Sit tight ok? And this one will be a good one.

All of the above: YOU BETTER

And some of you are supposed to be dead, Zabuza, Haku, Asuma, Menma, Kaiza, Ranmaru, and Aoi.

Zabuza, Haku, Kaiza, and Aoi: You wrote us back to being alive.

OH SHIT runs

Zabuza, Haku, Kaiza, and Aoi: GET HER!!

The End.

Kakashi: Moo.

THE END

Kakashi: Moo.

I SAID THE END!

Kakashi: M-

Don't!

Kakashi: …

…

Kakashi: -oo.

Tobi!!

Tobi: If you were gay…

Kakashi and Deidara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

The End

Kakashi: Moo.


End file.
